


Every Down Has an Up

by Scarlet_Claws



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Also kaito wants to go around looking at dicks, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Erotica, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Illustrations, M/M, Magic School, Monster Boy, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Romance, Slash, Slime Sex, Slime monster, Teratophilia, The Vocaloids don't even sing in this one shame on me, Vanilla, Yaoi, but gakupo stops him, human on slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Gakupo messes up while creating a magical clone of himself. Out of the cauldron comes Kaito, single, interested, and a slime monster.





	Every Down Has an Up

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I wrote too much and not enough for this. Too much because my original intent was Porn Without Plot, and not enough because I got started on a world and now I want to set one and explore it. I can't afford to get started on a multi-chapter fic now when I have other things to do, and I can't afford to cut bits off or the story will make no sense.
> 
> For now, I just hope that you guys enjoy this madness. Slimes are underrated and will be my hill to die on.
> 
> The artwork at the beginning of the fanfic is by my amazing friend Sashetha (you can see more of her stuff on DeviantArt). When I told her about slime!kaito, she was intrigued and did her artistic interpretation of the concept. I screamed when I saw.

 

Enchantress Gumi approached Lily and him after dinner; in her hands she was carrying two scrolls with the instructions for the potion they were supposed to make.

Gakupo was ready for this assignment. He had been warned this morning that he should prepare his mind for the creation of a rather complex potion, and so he had spent a good part of the day meditating with Lily, the other apprentice of his age. Despite having been warned that this assignment would be delicate, there was no doubt in his mind that he would succeed.

"My students," said Gumi, "I think you already know what this is."

She gave each of them their scroll. They unfolded it and read the title. 'Cloning potion' was written above the list of the ingredients.

"Who would have thought," said Gakupo, "that such a well-protected potion would be made with such common herbs."

Gumi smiled at him. "I admire your confidence, young spellcaster, but this is no easy task. There is a reason why I only share this potion with my eldest students."

Lily glared at him. They... did not get along too well. All students were supposed to be equal at the Magicary, but when their birth family was so drastically different it was hard to forget all differences. Gakupo was a noble's son, while she was the fifth child of some farmer that had been unable to afford to feed her. She called him arrogant and he called her indelicate. Gakupo had taken the decision to ignore her years ago and had stuck to it ever since, but there was a time before that where they got into fights daily.

"I never said that it would be easy," he said. "I just commented on how simples it is to mix. A few herbs for reception, Gana for stability, ox horn powder for solidity... and one slime egg."

"And only a magical command," snapped Lily. "The easiest thing to do, right Gakupo?"

"Well that's only the most complex step of them all," answered Gakupo, ignoring her provocative sarcasm. "The rest is actually evident. It makes me wonder why there aren't more people attempting to do this."

"Because if you fail it, it's difficult to get rid of the final product," answered Gumi. "It's a long and complicated process to neutralize it. However, if you pay a little attention, I don't see why you would have to worry about it at all, especially since you are both talented apprentice."

Gakupo felt his ego puff up. He wouldn't fail. He couldn't! Not when he had Lily as a rival. The possibility she would triumph over him was intolerable.

"I expect you to both show up with your clone tomorrow at breakfast," said Gumi. She smiled. "That will most likely confuse the younger students a lot. I look forward to that every time I assign this spell as homework."

"We will not deceive you, Enchantress Gumi," said Lily respectfully.

Both of the students bowed and left for their rooms. They made sure to send each other one last glare before they separated, as they always did, but didn't say a word as they locked themselves in their neighboring rooms at the end of the hallway, on the student's floor.

Gakupo had spent more of his life in the high mage tower and the surrounding buildings. He had first come there when he was barely six, after having been noticed for his extraordinary magical abilities. He had entered the community of magicians as an apprentice right then, and while he had been allowed to visit his family from time to time this place had become his new home, and the people that lived there his family.

The High Magicary of Nertun had been founded after the Kudcept wars by Enchantress Gumi herself, one of the great heroes of said war. At nineteen - Gakupo's age - she was so talented that she had conceived and executed a spell that had been decisive in victory. The King had crowned her Enchantress and had granted her the lifelong funds that allowed her to teach younger generations of magicians her knowledge. And she had been doing just that ever since.

Was Gakupo proud to have such an illustrious teacher? He certainly was. But Gakupo had come to the Magicary a proud boy, and he was about to leave as a proud man. And yes, sometimes he was a little arrogant, even if the careful education of his teachers had tempered that. This was his greatest default and, because of it, there were few of his age that wished to interact with him at all. He told himself not to care, that he didn't need anyone but himself to become a great magician. But deep down, he was lonely. He missed his old family, he envied the bounds his comrades formed, and he was even coming to an age where he wondered about finding love.

He disliked the shape of women with a passion, or he might have attempted to lower his guard around Lily and see if she was interested. Instead, she had been the one to made advances, only to be politely rejected, and since then they had returned to their old rivalry. In the meantime, she had found a more suitable companion, a man called Al that she notoriously smuggled into the Magicary when she could get away with it.

There were some others that interested him, many others actually, but Gakupo was aware that his attraction was purely physical. They all had in common a nice male body and were of an age where said body was interesting to look at. Those crushes, as Gakupo called them in his mind, ranged from older apprentices that had left the Magicary to some of the professors that assisted Gumi with teaching. None of them had seemed interested in anything though, and Gakupo had never risked revealing his feelings for them. To be laughed at would have been the greatest of all humiliations.

But he wasn't thinking about any of that as he was focusing on the most important part of his preparation. It was already late in the evening, but not too late that he would be lacking sleep. Everything was going well but, as he had discussed with his master earlier, the hardest step had yet to be passed.

The cloning potion was a potion that took the shape of the maker when ready, and that acted like he or her for a short period of time. How it worked was that the spellcaster needed to imprint on it with his magic, giving it all the information it needed to work as a human. It could be used many times, as long as it was "recharged" regularly and effective to use when dealing with people that couldn't perform a recognition spell.

But before Gakupo could enjoy its benefits, he needed it for it to be complete. Carefully, with a pincher, he picked up the slime egg and lowered it in the boiling liquid. Slimes were mindless pests, he didn't feel sorry about sacrificing one for magic.

He breathed in. This was it. He took a deep breath and reminded himself why he was doing this. To make Gumi proud, to pass every test she set on his way - because she believed in him. And to beat Lily.

Something about the smug way her face appeared in his mind's eye, right as he was casting his spell, made him lose his focus. He knew, one millisecond too late, that he had put out too much magic. The mixture turned blue, then inflated until it filled the entire cauldron and stopped bubbling.

Gakupo looked at it for a few seconds, stunned, before realizing that it was slime... and that slime that overheated exploded. He pulled it out quickly and put it on the table to cool.

He couldn't believe that he had failed the test.

He had to sit down and rubbed his face. He wanted to scream. Lily was going to laugh at him for sure. This farmer's daughter would present herself tomorrow with her perfect clone, and he would have nothing...

No, no he still had time and ingredients. He would succeed, he had just been distracted one time. He just needed to get to work right away and he would be fine.

He looked at the pot full of slime. If he took the time to neutralize this potion, he would never make it. It would be a process that could take two times longer than making a replacement. It wasn't that urgent after all, right?

He took a moment to find a pot that was big enough to hold it all and pour it all in. The material looked like the one of a slime, but he couldn't see any of the typical pulsing heart that they had inside and it was very saturated in particles, so much so that it was hardly translucent. He theorized that the egg has absorbed the magic and the potion but had already died from the heat when it had done so. In any other circumstances but this one, he would have been interested in investigating the phenomena, but he had work to do.

 

"I expected better of you, Gakupo, but I guess it is passable if you are trying to dupe people that never saw you," said Gumi.

Lily snickered.

Gakupo didn't think that it was that bad. He wanted to tell the Enchantress that he had finished his clone late last night, so it could be understood that it was a little rough on the edge, but saying that would equate to admitting that he had failed the first time... and he wasn't about to do that.

"Well, I suppose you both passed with more or less success," said Gumi as she pulled two bottles. "Here. Those are enchanted flasks, made just to contain this type of spell in a small space. Keep them preciously. Gakupo, I would advise you to retry the spell again some other time for a better result. His face looks took much like he's melting out."

Gakupo glared at his clone. Well, sure, he didn't get the same look of amazement from the smaller apprentice, that looked between Lily and her perfect copy in complete awe, but he did it. Which was better than failing...

He didn't feel too hungry. He ignored his breakfast and went to his room, after willing his failed clone to get in the bottle. And now he had this mess of a failure to clean up - as if his day wasn't going poorly as it was.

Some girls that came down to eat, sensing his dark mood, carefully stepped out of his way as he stormed past them. He ignored their greetings and slammed his door behind him. They were all picking on him because he was a noble's son! All those peasants were all in on it and it was starting to get on his nerves.

He made a beeline for the pot in which he had put the slime, but it was empty. He blinked, registering the information. Had he put it somewhere else? No, he was quite sure that he had put it in there.

He had a sudden nasty feeling. He lit a candle, heated a needle point to disinfect it, waited for it to cool and pricked his finger. He blew on the drop of blood that formed to spread the smell. In the other hand, he held his dagger, ready to plunge it into a pulsing glowing heart. This was the most effective way to draw out a slime. If the nasty egg from last night was still alive, it would come out.

But nothing happened. Gakupo looked behind the furniture and under his bed and found nothing at all. When he was convinced that he was entirely alone, he relaxed. This wasn't that surprising. Magic, when it wasn't linked to something, was extremely volatile. The failed potion had a high magical density, it made sense that it would evaporate entirely. Which was a good thing: less work for Gakupo.

 

Rin and Len were twins that had been brought together at the Magicary because they had refused to be separated. It was hard to tell with one of the two had been chosen at the beginning, as they both constantly inverted their story. They did it on purpose, of course. Despite their differences, they were very close and didn't want one to be thought as more worthy than the other.

Another thing they agreed on was their tastes in men, and both of them had elected Gakupo as their favorite. Not that they had a crush on him, he was both too old and cold to elicit such feelings from them. But they did like to talk about him and spy on him. When they sat in the dining room with all the other students, they liked to be facing him. He liked the corner where it was a bit cooler and less crowded. He ate in silence and sat very straight, the years he had spent in the Magicary unable to erase his noble's manners.

"Do you think he likes Lily?" asked Len.

The name of Gakupo had not yet been pronounced in their conversation, but Rin knew exactly who her brother was talking about.

"Nah," she said. "I think he likes no one." She tapped her fingers against her lips, pensive, thinking about details she knew that might contradict her answer but finding none.

"Do you think he might like guys?" asked Len again.

"Who knows. I've heard of a rumor..." she paused and looked around, before leaning in so that she could whisper. "I've heard of a rumor that says he likes them and that he once had coin enough for a male courtesan. Or was it his parents that offered him one every night for a week on his eighteenth's birthday?"

"It was his parents," said Len. "And then he bragged to Lily. You think he wanted to make her jealous?"

"Maybe."

"But it didn't really work."

"Nah." Rin chuckled. "She called him a hare and he was pissed, remember?"

"I don't think he wanted to make her jealous, he would have planned that she would say that." Len was now thinking aloud. "So maybe that means he doesn't like girls."

"Just because he doesn't like one girl doesn't mean he dislikes all girls," she replied defensively. "And besides, why are you wandering at all? Even if he liked both he wouldn't lower himself to our level."

Gakupo, unaware that they were talking about him - how could he even hear them over the noise of the refectory? - rose from his seat and brought his plate to the kitchen. He passed in front of the twins without a glance, as undisturbed by his surrounds as a column of clouds crossing the horizon. They dared to stare at him until it would be too obvious that they did and they had to lower their gaze but observed him again when he had his back to them. Others did the same. He wasn't a man that moved unnoticed, with his height and his natural grace.

When he was gone, the twins went back to their conversation as if nothing had happened.

"I mean, I understand why you would be wondering," said Rin, "but trust me, he's not worth it. We would have more chances with Lily, for example. She's nicer"

"I know."

"And besides, he only has his looks. He's not that smart." Rin's words were starting to get heated on their own. She did that often. "He always believes he's so much better than everyone else because he's born rich and powerful. He might become a good magician, but he'll never reach the level of mage-knight or Enchantor like Gumi because you need qualities of the heart to do so."

"Maybe he's just sexually frustrated."

This made the twins giggle sheepishly. They were young, barely fourteen. The smallest mention of sex could make them laugh for hours. It was, indeed, extremely funny to imagine that the Great and Mighty Gakupo could have trouble getting laid despite his looks.

 

It was several weeks after that Gumi tapped her glass with her knife during lunch to make a strange announcement.

Gakupo, as always, was eating on his own in a corner but rose his head with interest. It wasn't often that the Enchantress had something to say to everyone. The days at the High Magicary of Nertune were blissfully peaceful most of the time and while learning there was an incredible life, when it came to the community almost nothing happened.

"Everyone, please listen," she said as she stood up.

She was a beautiful aging woman, with her long green hair and her white robes. The sight of her combined with the tales of her youth earned everyone's respect on sight.

"The cook has brought to my attention something that's been happening for a while now. The rumor that has gone around that there are fewer rats is true, but it seems that someone thinks that they can pass as a rat by stealing food from the pantry."

There was a wave of whispers. Gakupo rolled his eyes. That sounded like one of the younger apprentices that thought there was some big shot because they knew a few sneak spells.

"It is extremely unwelcome from anyone's part to steal," continued the Enchantress, "especially that if they are hungry, they just need to ask. We are not in need of food. But I would rather have it that no one steals, or additional measures will have to be taken."

Additional measures being, probably, some spells. Gakupo was sure that she might ask him or Lily to do it, and it would most likely be him because he knew that he scared the younger ones with his resting bitch face. They were all insufferable little monkeys anyway and he already thought that they were when he was the same age as them. If he was asked to catch the one responsible for that, he would make sure to scare the want to steal from their mind. In fact, he hoped that he would be chosen. This would be the most fun he would have in months.

In fact, maybe the case of the pantry also had to do with stuff vanishing from his room. He kept thinking back to this love potion he had been assigned to do and that had evaporated in the ten minutes he had left his room to fetch something he had forgotten. It was a common thing for love potions to vaporize spontaneously when overheated, but he was certain that he had pulled it away from the fire before leaving it unattended. He would be a shitty magician if he had not done so. He couldn't have done such a rookie mistake, so the idea that someone was going around stealing things made sense.

He really hoped that he would be chosen to track down that nasty little thief.

 

The mattress dipped under some weight, drawing Gakupo out of his sleep. He grunted and rubbed his eyes, noticing that it was the middle of the night. So why was he awake? He sat up in his bed and blinked several times.

There was a naked man on the covers.

Gakupo, still half buried in the fumes of sleep, smiled tiredly. This must be a dream then, he thought, because it was a quite common fantasy of his. To skip all the embarrassments of a confession, awkward dates and the anguishes of not being good enough sounded great by him. Just a man in his bed, all for him, and the night for them to love each other.

His mind had even produced a partner that was entirely to his tastes, from what he could tell - the stranger was only lit by the moon through the window. He was slim but not skinny, with wide shoulders and a thin waist, and seemed just short enough to be smaller than Gakupo. The latter reached out to grab him and draw him closer.

The skin he touched was warm and firm, yet didn't quite feel right. He only realized that too late, when the stranger laid on him bonelessly - literally, he molded himself to the shape of Gakupo's body through the covers. This wasn't a dream.

Gakupo shoved the thing off him and snapped his fingers, litting up the candle next to his bed. It revealed what had been on him, and the sight alone made magic crackle in his hand for self-defense.

He identified the matter the creature was made of immediately, despite the fact that he had last seen it over a month ago. How could he forget the unnatural blue color and the texture of the particles inside it? This was his failure, starring back at him with big glowing eyes, curled up defenselessly on the covers.

"What in the world..." muttered Gakupo. "What the hell. Literally. What the fuck are you." He wasn't asking the question to be answered, he just needed to get it out. This was absurd. He wondered if he was actually sleeping, but this didn't feel like a dream at all.

"Hello," said the creature.

Gakupo froze when the thing talked back to him. That... had been entirely unexpected. Slimes in the wild didn't talk, they just sniffed out blood and ambushed preys. In fact, they never even attempted to take a human shape, yet this one definitely looked like a young man his age - well, save for the blue skin.

The creature must have taken his silence for approval, for her uncurled from his position and stood a little higher. His chest cleared, revealing an orange pulsing heart. He could hide it? Gakupo had never heard of a slime capable of hiding his heart inside his body. No wonder he had taken him for dead when he had first seen it.

"Gakupo?" he asked.

This was too weird for the magician. He backed up a little, trying to think back to that spell he had learned that sucked out water from a creature - extremely effective on slimes. He hoped it worked on this thing. He wasn't entirely sure. Gods, what if he made the slime stronger or pissed him off?

"My name is Kaito," said the creature, smiling. He didn't seem pissed or aggressive at all. "I'm sorry I scared you... I wanted to talk to you!"

Gakupo narrowed his eyes at 'Kaito'. What sort of weirdo slime had a name? Had he named himself?

"You aren't happy?" Asked the creature. He looked sad. His freaking human-shaped face had freaking human emotions and it made Gakupo feel all sorts of weird. "I'll leave again. Nothing tonight."

The slime slipped towards the edge of the bed. Not even there, when turning into a shapeless blob might have been the logical thing to do, did the creature abandon his human shape. To the most, he deformed his limbs in ways that showed that there wasn't a bone in them.

"Wait a sec, you... Kaito," said Gakupo.

The creature stopped slipping away and looked up, suddenly hopeful. If one got over how odd it was to see a creature with a human face, he was kind of cute.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What do you want from me?"

Kaito looked down, his cheeks lighting up slightly - much like someone blushing. "Ah-- I wanted you to fuck me."

There was something about the way the creature just straight up told him that made Gakupo do a mental double take. All right. Well, that was the first time anyone had the guts to tell him that, he wasn't going to lie. He looked at the creature carefully, wondering if he could picture himself fucking a slime like that... and yeah. He sort of could.

"So, just to get things straight. You are that potion I did a while back and that I failed, right?" asked Gakupo.

Kaito nodded.

"I can admit that you can learn to talk," continued Gakupo. "With me imprinting on you, you probably learned how to think like a human too. And taking a human shape? Okay fine, it's good. But in what world did you get the idea that you wanted me to... to stick my dick in you?"

"Aah..." Kaito shook his head. "I was watching you a lot. When you don't see... I camouflage a lot, very good. You didn't see a thing¨" He beamed. "But then I drank something. When I drink, it's not like human, I... analyze things. And I drank a potion that told me about love."

Gakupo had an eureka moment. "You were the one that drank my love potion."

"Yes! That was me." The idiot almost looked proud.

"Oh Gods..." A love potion was only temporary, but he had been taught to love... did that mean that Kaito loved him? He had a secret admirer? "You can't just steal stuff from my desk, it could have been so much more dangerous than a love potion."

"Sorry..." Kaito lowered his head. "Are you mad now?"

Gakupo sighed. He was mad, but, at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to scorn this lovesick idiot. It would be like kicking a puppy. "No, I'm not. But you could have died. You can't steal the potions that I am preparing, that can be really dangerous."

"Oh. Well, I'm not dead." He beamed.

"Don't look so proud of it!"

"Are you worried about me?" Kaito moved closer, hopeful, crawling on the blankets.

"Well, no, I just met you but--"

"You totally are."

"What are you doing?" asked Gakupo when he saw the slime move even closer.

Kaito didn't answer. He climbed over the apprentice on all fours and leaned in to kiss him. Gakupo was so shocked that he let him do; his lips were pliable and soft when they pushed his open. Kaito tasted like spring blueberries, acid and sweet at the same time. Gakupo groaned. By the Gods, he was actually getting turned on by this.

"Can I continue?" asked the creature.

"Wait... where did you learn to kiss?"

"I watched others. This is more fun than looking!" Kaito sat on Gakupo and leaned against his chest. "Do you like too? Let's do the rest."

"The rest? What rest?"

Kaito answered by showing him. He rocked his hips against the covers and-- oh damn. That felt good against Gakupo's crotch. He groaned in pleasure and surprise before he could stop himself, and found the other meeting him head-on with another kiss.

He let it happen when Kaito pulled the blankets down. Their skins were warm against each other, it was almost like two humans touching. Gakupo had a thought about how weird it was that he didn't want to push the other off. Did that mean that he liked how things were going? Maybe.

Kaito kissed him on the lips, then down his throat. There were tendrils like hair on his head, but they caressed Gakupo's skin when they came near it. And then a hand came down to stroke him through his breeches, palming his hardening member.

"Ah, there," moaned Gakupo. He placed his hands on Kaito's back, holding him close.

"I'll take out clothes," warned the creature.

Gakupo looked down, between them. Kaito's crotch was entirely smooth, showing no trace of his excitement. Instead, his glowing heart was beating steadily, visible through the layers of slime flesh. It was mesmerizing to watch; he observed it while the creature got rid of the last barrier of cloth.

"Wait," suddenly asked Gakupo, "how are we going to--"

He didn't have the time to ask his question before he got his answers. Kaito angled his hips and pressed down against the half erect sex of the apprentice, drawing him inside him. This didn't reassure Gakupo the least.

"Hey, wait wait, don't put it in there!" he cried. Didn't slimes eat by drawing their prey in themselves?

He reached out to pull the other away, but Kaito was quicker. He rocked his hips with no hesitation and Gakupo's grip on him became very weak. It had been a while since the spell-caster had been with anyone but his hand, and this felt so, so much better than that. The channel around him was tight and slick and stoked him with each passage. Cherry on the cake, the creature on top of him wasn't that bad on the eye, with his beautiful pulsing heart and slim silhouette.

Gakupo, from the moment he started, knew that he wouldn't last long. The warm depth was literally sucking him in, leaving him little leisure to think about going slow. He rose to meet it with each thrust, again and again, grunting from time to time with the effort.

A great wave of pleasure took him, and he barely resisted. He was aware that his partner wasn't done from the way he was just starting to let moans cross his lips, but he stilled when Gakupo found release. The latter didn't quite agree with the sudden cessation of movement: he trusted upward a few times, but his efforts only got weaker as delicious bliss coursed through his body.

There was a silence afterward. Gakupo, realizing that he had come alone, felt shame tint his face red. He covered his eyes with his arm. He certainly was not inexperienced, as his parents had once paid a courtesan to teach him proper bedside manners. This only made the humiliation of his hast heavier.

Kaito didn't seem to mind as much. He just burped.

"Delicious," he hummed. "Thank you for the meal."

That caught Gakupo's attention, that looked right back at him. It took him a few moments to realize that the slime was indeed eating.

"Oh Gods," groaned the apprentice, "please don't tell me you are digesting my semen."

"Fine," said Kaito. "I won't tell you that."

"It's not supposed to taste good."

"It's filling. You put it inside me."

Gakupo sighed and leaned back, giving up. Kaito got off him and started to slink away, but the apprentice didn't let him get too far.

"No, no, stay," he said. "We're not done. You didn't come, didn't you?"

Kait sent him a puzzled look. "I came to you."

"Not in that sense." Gakupo got up on his elbow and pulled the creature back to him. "Do you know if you can orgasm?"

"What's that?"

"I'll show you."

Gakupo had an honor to uphold. In order to repay the other, he drew him close to his body, his chest against his back, spooning him. His hands roamed over the smooth planes of the creature, caressing him, while he kissed his neck and the pointy nub in the place of his ear. Kaito shivered under the attention.

"Does this feel nice?" asked Gakupo.

"Hmmm... yes. It gives me tiny tickles."

Tiny tickles? This expression made the apprentice chuckle. He rose on an elbow so that he could kiss Kaito on the lips, then down his jaw and over his throat. Soft hands stroked his side, encouraging him to continue, and he did.

"Do you have places you would like me to more than others?" asked Gakupo.

"I don't know... Is it different for slime?"

"Let's see if it is."

He gave a firm, two-finger rub to Kaito's crotch, from where a pubic bone would have been on a human to the soft mounds of his butt cheeks. The creature's reaction was instantaneous: he moaned and bucked his hips up, seeking more of the touch. His flesh between his legs felt different than the rest, softer and squishier. Gakupo could press his fingers into it and felt them sink in.

"Ooo..." moaned Kaito. "It's hot."

"Hot in there?" Gakupo pumped his fingers several times. "Do you like it?"

Kaito nodded vigorously. "Those are good pleasure scratches."

"I'm fingering you."

"F-fingering! Yes, more." The creature pushed back against his touch greedily. Just like they had done when they were filled with a sex, his insides pressed on the fingers, drawing them deeper.

Gakupo grinned. He liked being the one giving and taking pleasure while his partner enjoyed. He would have been the one doing it during the first round if he had not been taken aback by the strangeness of his partner - a strangeness that no longer disturbed him. He was more relaxed but still somewhat aroused, in the perfect mood to explore Kaito's unusual body.

The apprentice went on for a few more moments before curiosity got the best of him. He leaned in and licked the side of Kaito's jaw, before nibbling on his ear. He really tasted like blueberries... but there had been no blueberries in the clone potion he had prepared, he was sure of it. Why did he taste of blueberries?

He was distracted by those thoughts by a hand that came behind his head to press him against the creature's neck. More kisses? He didn't have to be asked twice. He adored Kaito's neck, then moved to the nub at his ear, biding lightly on it. This made his partner moan so loudly that for a second Gakupo was scared that he would wake up someone. In fact, they had been making quite a lot of noise, and the walls weren't that thick... The apprentice rose his head, listening, and stopped all attention to his partner at once.

"No, please, I need," begged Kaito breathlessly. The way he held on the other, tugging at him combined with the way his flesh quivered around Gakupo's fingers stirred something south for the human. "I need..."

"Yes, I was checking if anyone heard you." He resumed the thrusting of his fingers. "You're very loud."

"Not just me."

"You're still the loudest of us two."

To prove that, Gakupo pushed a third finger in, changing the angle a little. He didn't expect Kaito's reaction: the latter's eyes widened in surprise and he lifted his hips up the mattress to be filled quicker. Of course, he also produced a long, throaty sound, that only renewed itself next time he trusted. So much for being quiet.

He was, however, hot enough that Gakupo didn't have the will in him to stop him. Instead, said will seemed to be drained with the blood that flowed down to his cock, and soon enough its gentle curve was resting against Kaito's thigh.

The latter was quick to notice. He pressed back against it, moving in pace with the hand inside of him, rubbing the length with his butt. Gakupo produced a small "oh" and bit his lip as his body geared up for a second round. He was still vaguely aware that being aroused by such a being wasn't normal... or was it? Kaito was so soft, so pliant and needy, pressing against him in his own bed. There was only so much a man could be offered before he took it.

"In here," said Kaito. "More things inside me."

Gakupo snorted. He angled himself to push into him and the other welcomed him eagerly, suddenly jerking closer to take the entire length in one go. He barely gave his human the time to recover before going to town on him. The situation was very much in Kaito's favor: no matter in which direction he pushed, there was one thing penetrating him and one thing drawing away from him.

All this satisfied Gakupo. The way his sex would find itself squeezed with each thrust didn't distract him from the fact that it was about Kaito. He had his back to the spell-caster but he still presented his shoulder and neck. Gakupo kissed and nibbled it with care. He felt the tremors coursing through his partner when he stuck the right place and knew them from the way he would tighten around him and moan.

Suddenly Kaito turned his head to kiss his partner on the temple, a hand reaching out to stroke his hair. Gakupo turned that into a kiss on the mouth... that quickly turned into a kiss in the mouth. Kaito pressed him against the wide chest behind him, molding himself into Gakupo's body, begging for more with broken sentences. Neither cared about what noise they made for no one else disturbed them.

Kaito's kisses were getting sloppier as he lost the ability to talk, but he replaced that with volume as his moans grew louder. Pressure built in Gakupo's stomach with each of his thrusts. He grew more frantic, increasing the speed until he felt each of his thrust rock Kaito. The latter loved it if the way he screamed and clawed at the sheets was of any indication. His eyes and heart glowed bright but, from his vacant expression, it was clear that he was gone, too taken by the pleasure to care.

Kaito's climax did not go by unnoticed. With a strength that took the spell-caster by surprise, he pushed back and up against him, getting his hips against him, and tensed. His depth clenched around the length inside of him as he rode his orgasm with shallow pumps. He muttered Gakupo's name, again and again, his head buried in a pillow, both pleading and ecstatic. His partner didn't resist him beyond that moment and came too, arching his back and seeing stars.

They fell over each other in a heap, panting and finally quiet. A long, wonderful silence blanketed them as they relished what had just happened. Gakupo was very pleased with himself. Repaying Kaito had been a complete and utter success.

He pulled away, enjoying the state in which he had put his partner. The creature seemed to have melted a little, never losing his human shape but becoming more pliant and slimy. He made tiny sounds when the fingers and the length left him, and even clung to them weakly, but didn't open his eyes. His heart was pulsing slowly and steadily. Gakupo thought that he had never seen someone so relaxed in his entire life as he stoked the smooth planes of Kaito's stomach.

"...ft," said the latter.

"Come again?"

"So soft." Kait opened his eyes and looked at the human on top of him. "Feeling soft. I stay for sleep?"

"Do you sleep?"

"I do like you, like a human... You put it in my head."

"Oh-- That's why you have this shape? And why you talk? Because I imprinted on you?"

Kaito nodded. "I do like you, but I'm still me. I like kiss."

Gakupo chuckled and obliged. Now that the haze of lust had cleared, some part of him called him insane and begged him to get away from this weird creature he just met. The larger part of him ignored it. As stupid as it might have been, he put his dick in Kaito and it came out unscathed. Better yet, it had felt mind-blowing. If the other would have had any intention of harming him, he would have struck then, or even earlier. Besides, his lips were so soft. Everything about Kaito was soft, warm and just firm enough that he could rest against him like a pillow.

"More fingering later?" Asked the creature.

"Maybe not tonight. We rest."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"I like that. I like all of your fingers."

"All of my finger?" Gakupo asked in a tone that demanded that he explained.

"Yes. The ten on your hands and the one down there."

"Oh." Gakupo laughed before kissing him gently on the cheek. "That's not called a finger. That's a dick."

"It's a big dick."

"Maybe." Was it? Gakupo didn't really care. "I think it's average, but I haven't seen all dicks."

"We need to figure out!"

"No, we don't need to figure out, Kaito. We don't go around looking at people's dicks, that's rude."

"Ah." Kaito looked deceived.

Gakupo had a lot to think about. It was clear that having the others discover his little experiment gone wrong was out of the question. What would the others think of him? He would survive the humiliation of having this little secret of his revealed, so he considered his options.

Killing Kaito was, of course, out of the question. Everyone had always told him that slimes were pests that needed to be destroyed, but they had never met one that talked and thought like a human. No matter what the others might think about Gakupo being uncaring and cold, he wasn't, and he had already grown attached to the silly thing.

Releasing him in the wild wasn't a good idea either. Kaito could talk and knew who and how he was created, he could tell the whole truth the moment he met someone. That only left keeping him, and praying that no one found out. Well, considering the fact that Gakupo himself had not suspected his existence until the creature, out of sheer horniness, had thrown himself at him, it was safe to assume that he was rather good at keeping his existence hidden.

The spell-caster turned to him to mention it but was stopped by the sight of a sleeping Kaito. Gakupo debated waking him, but he looked so peaceful and happy that it would have been a shame. Oh well, they could always talk tomorrow morning. They were both tired after their recent activities.

Gakupo pulled the covers over them, careful not to wake his companion, and soon drifted into Morpheus' arms.

 

Gakupo was awoken by someone pulling his eyes open to look at them.

"What the--" he sputtered, batting a hand away. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was first lights, a little before the time he usually woke up.

"Gakupo!" cried a happy voice. "I was so bored."

The feeling of the creature hugging him luckily sparked the recollection of all that had happened during the night, so Gakupo didn't scream and attempt to remove the slime from him. Instead, he just stared at him and blinked slowly.

"I thought I was going to die of boredom," added Kaito.

"Since... when are you awake?"

"Since at least five minutes."

Gakupo chuckled. "Oh wow. Sounds horrible."

"You don't think it is?"

"I think it's the most terrible thing I have heard all day. Five minutes!"

Kaito narrowed his eyes. "You don't make me believe you with your voice."

"That's called a sarcastic tone," said Gakupo. "And five minutes is not that long."

"But it's long when I want to ask something."

"Oh?"

"I want to stay with you all day and night. Can you stay here?"

That made Gakupo laugh again.

"Don't laugh, I really really really want you to stay," said Kaito.

"That's not going to be possible. I got stuff to do. I'm an apprentice here."

"I'll make myself invisible!"

Before Gakupo could ask what he meant by that, Kaito changed color, taking the one from the sheets around him, and closed his eyes. It impressed the spell-caster, but it wasn't technically being invisible. It might work if the slime stayed still in a dark corner, which would explain why he was so hard to find before, but Gakupo wasn't about to risk it.

"I can still see you."

"No, you can't."

"I can." Gakupo rested his hand on his chest to prove his point. "You can't follow me around, you're going to have to wait here. If the others see you they are going to think that you're just a normal slime and they might attack you."

Kaito opened his eyes and put on his usual shades of blue. "I could come under your clothes?"

Gakupo was about to answer that he doubted that anyone was going to believe he doubled his weight in a night when he had an idea. His eyes went to his worktable, where he had left the empty enchanted flask there. It was empty since he had neutralized and dissipated the clone that it used to contain, but the spell put on it still worked. And Kaito was almost like a clone potion...

"Let me try something," he said as he kicked off the covers. He padded to his table, grabbed the bottle and turned to Kaito. "*Come*," he orders, using his magic as he spoke.

The slime gasped before being sucked into a vortex and into the flask. As Gakupo thought, he fitted right in. He chuckled and turned the bottle so that he would be seeing Kaito's squashed face against the glass.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

Kaito blinked a few times, trying to make him out, then grinned at him, as if happy to see him. Gakupo chuckled. This creature was a little strange, but he wouldn't hurt a fly. The sight of him warmed his chest in an odd way. The magician pressed the bottle to his heart, that was beating strong, for a few moments.

"You'll come with me like that," added Gakupo. He had an inner pocket in his usual clothes that were meant to hold the glass bottle. "I think I'll keep you for a while. We'll see what comes out of it all."

 

The Kagamine were up to something. Gakupo could almost feel them looking in the direction of Lily and his table, rocking back and forth as they gathered the courage to walk over. Gakupo ignored them as he always did. Younger students left him perfectly indifferent, and he would rather eat his breakfast in peace.

They were nearing the end of the meal when the twins finally came. Lily looked at them with a wide smile and Gakupo kept pretending they weren't there.

"Erm, Lily," said Len, before he became too flustered to continue.

"Is something the matter?" asked the woman. "Do you need help with something?"

"Yeah, it would be nice if you didn't scream when you fucked," bluntly said Rin.

Gakupo almost choked on his tea. Lily blinked slowly.

"Come again?" she asked.

"You woke us up last night," answered Rin. "In fact, you woke up most of the students and the smaller ones are asking what you were doing. That's not cool."

"Yeah..." said Len.

"Wait a moment," said Lily. "I wasn't doing anything last night, I was sleeping! You got the wrong person."

"There's only two rooms at the end of the hallway, yours and Gakupo's."

"Well then, it was him, because I didn't do anything." Lily shook her head to emphasize her words. "He's the one that did it."

All three of the blonds turned to Gakupo, waiting for an answer. He didn't flinch, he didn't even look up until he had laid his tea. When he finally deigned to give them his attention, it was with the most profound disdain he could muster.

"Please try to be more convincing next time. Everyone knows about you an Al, Lily, yet you are blaming someone that is single. You just forgot to cast a silencing spell on the door - as expected from a magician of your caliber, as I might add."

"Why you," she growled, tightening her fists.

"Is something the matter?" asked Gumi.

All the students turned to her. She looked at each of them with a stern face, waiting for an answer; when she was given none, her brow rosed.

"So?"

"The problem is solved, I think," said Gakupo. "Unless Lily wants to keep blaming others for her wrongdoing."

"The nerve he has..." grumbled the latter. "For the last time, I was sleeping."

"Then you made those noises in your sleep?" said Rin.

"What noises are you talking about?" asked Gumi.

All of the students became quiet once more, as if they had just remembered her existence. None of them dared to say anything until Gakupo thought that he was less likely of being a suspect if he spoke up.

"Lily seems to have been making quite a bit of noise in the middle of the night and the twins were telling her just that," he said. "I can confirm that it was all quite loud."

"For the last time, I was sleeping."

"Well, if everyone says that you were being loud, maybe you were making those noises in your sleep?" Said Gumi. "Unless someone here is lying."

Lily fixed her gaze on Gakupo, that ignored her by pretending to take a very long time to drink his tea. He didn't feel proud about his lie, but the first thing people were going to ask if he did come clean was who he was with. It had already been established that Kaito was to remain a secret at all cost.

"I think that you should excuse yourself," said Gumi to Lily, "so that we may put this behind ourselves and carry on with our day."

"Sorry," muttered Lily as she turned to the twins. "I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again."

"Apology accepted," graciously answered Rin. Len was just beat red and entirely quiet.

"Well then, now that it is over, we can all go back to out places and get ready for the day," said the Enchantress, walking away.

Gakupo decided that it was a good time to bring back his cup and his plate, but Lily grabbed his arm, waking him wait until everyone was out of earshot.

"I don't know what you were doing last night," she hissed, "but I know that it was you."

"Lily, stop making a fool of yourself." Gakupo yanked his arm out of her grip. "Be grateful that I didn't tell the Enchantress about you and Al."

"You wouldn't..."

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to get ready. I don't want to fail my final exam."

She glared at him, and he could fell it bore holes in his neck all the way out of the dining room. Something told him that she would be trouble, but he chose to ignore it. Tonight, he would be with Kaito again, and this time he would make sure to soundproof the door with a spell.


End file.
